<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun's Out Buns Out by Wolves_of_Innistrad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502408">Sun's Out Buns Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad'>Wolves_of_Innistrad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jockstrap Collection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Gay Pride, Jock Straps, M/M, Makeup, Married Couple, Pride, Underwear, bi pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has a special photoshoot planned for the first day of Pride if only he can convince his husband to stop being so shy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jockstrap Collection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/244432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun's Out Buns Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe we’re doing this, I can’t believe I’m letting you do this...” Alec’s voice is an odd mixture of irritation and fondness, a sound Magnus is well used to.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus flicks his eyes back to meet Alec and smiles, his painted lips tugged up at one side. “Darling, you’re going to look brilliant.” His nails scratch behind Alec’s ear and the taller man makes a low keening sound that never fails to shock a little laugh out of his husband. “Oh, you are so cute when you let yourself go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never let myself go ever, in my entire life.” Alec’s deadpan delivery makes Magnus crack up all over again, nearly dropping the makeup brush he’s using.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d say hold still but you’re practically a statue, I’m more worried once I’m done you’ll have turned to stone. Not that I wouldn’t mind having a gorgeous likeness of you in the foyer, but a man has needs.” Magnus’ eyes tip lower and a faint blush spreads across Alec’s cheeks, blending with the red Magnus has already applied there, as well as other colors.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I know exactly what needs you’re talking about,” Alec says, his eyes trailing over to the bed where Magnus “first day of Pride” present lays hanging over the edge. He’s still adamant he won’t wear it. He knows that will fall through with one more look from his husband.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus turns back to see where Alec is looking and grins, “I thought you’d like my present. You don’t enjoy mine?”</p><p> </p><p>The question causes Alec to look down, something he’s been studiously avoiding for exactly this reason. What awaits his eager eyes is long expanses of bared skin, topped off by a revealing thong in the Bi pride flag colors. “Magnus, hnng,” Alec moans, the sound drawing yet more giggles form his husband. “Fine, fine, I’ll wear it, but only because I am the best husband ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that you are dear. And don’t worry, after our little photo I’ll be sure to give you another treat. You can leave them on when I do.” Magnus winks and he watches Alec practically melt at the attention and thought of whats to come. “Alright, I think I’m finished here, go put them on and we can finish the last bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec stands up, looking at himself in the mirror and smiling faintly. “At least this part looks nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, the second part will look just as good, maybe even better.” Magnus growls at Alec, shooing him away to get dressed as he readies his supplies of makeup and paint.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you could have just magicked this on me,” Alec said, striding back into the room wearing nothing but the rainbow print jockstrap Magnus bought him and a bashful smile.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus gives an affronted look that’s quickly taken over by a lustful one a she ogles his husband. “Now where would be the fun in that?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is just an excuse to stare at my ass isn’t it?” Alec asks, grinning now, a bit of that playful confidence finding it’s way back into his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I need one, but I’ll still take any,” Magnus chimes back, turning Alec around and bending him over, the move making both of them flash back to far too many similar memories to count. “Assume the position,” Magnus says in a faux gruff tone and hears Alec chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“That is so not your real rough voice,” Alec says, turning his head to smile back at the man he’s so in love with.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m saving that for later, don’t worry pup,” Magnus says, giving Alec’s ass a little spank before he gets to work. Soon enough his Assterpiece as he calls it is finished and he magics his own work on to his cheeks quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“See, so much quicker,” Alec says as he takes a moment to check out his husbands behind.</p><p> </p><p>“But far less fun,” Magnus answers, scooting Alec over to where he wants him for their little photoshoot. “Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“As I’ll ever be.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Magnus coos, kissing him on his unadorned cheek and smiling before grabbing his phone and taking a multitude of photos form all angles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When it’s over Alec stares at Magnus’ Instagram account, still having a hard time processing what he’d done. There on the screen are two photos of the happy couple. The first is a closeup of Magnus and Alec. For the first time Alec has let Magnus put makeup on him, doing his eye shadow in a rainbow palette and then drawing a little pride flag on his cheek. Magnus has his eye shadow done in a bi pride palette and the corresponding flag on his opposite cheek.</p><p> </p><p>It’s cute and wholesome and a great way to start off Pride. The second photo, that’s the one that Alec is having a hard time believing he let Magnus post.</p><p> </p><p>That photo is of the both of them, but it’s taken from behind and at a low angle so it’s mostly just their asses. Their bare asses, as Alec is wearing a rainbow jockstrap and Magnus is wearing a blue, pink and purple thong. On Magnus’ ass it says “Sun’s Out,” across either cheek, and on Alec’s is written “Buns Out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh ho ho, I see our little post is already getting traction, oh, Isabella has seen it I wond-” Before Magnus can finish that sentence Alec pounces on him, sending his phone spiraling to the floor as Alec straddles his husband on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Photoshoot’s over, wasn’t I promised a reward?” Alec asks, his voice going low and sultry as his hips grind down against Magnus ample endowment barely concealed by the thong.</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t let me enjoy our social media debut a little longer?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec leans in close to whisper, “why look at the photo when you’ve got the real thing right here?”</p><p> </p><p>As Magnus’ hands find their way to Alec’s ass, gripping those tight gloves he smirks. “You’re right, I think I need a closer inspection. And maybe some more photos that are definitely not going online.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec thinks for a moment before kissing his husband and smiling. “I think we can work that out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Pride!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>